kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
The Hundred Devouring Families
The Hundred Devouring Families, also known as the''' Momobami Clan (百喰一族, Momobami-ichizoku), is a conglomerate of various and powerful branch families that are related to each other and they are all extremely wealthy and influential where they all have their surnames ended with the suffix "-bami'", which means "'devouring'" in Japanese. General All families are specialized of different types of businesses such as torturing, medicine etc. Their current leader is Kirari Momobami with other families being her distant relatives. However, despite being a family, they are very harsh towards each other as they have no qualms in harming or killing their competitive relatives. Almost the entire family is also bent on banishing Kirari from the family. Yumeko Jabami's family also belong to this conglomerate, but it is unknown what type of business they handle. Since the family is so politically influential, whoever is at the top possesses immense power over the whole nation. With these high stakes involved, the branch families hardly get along at all and the clan is in a constant state of hostility and infighting between the families in order to secure more power for themselves. There are often conflicts within the clan, where members are devoured by others, meaning they lose everything that makes them human. Most of the issues are actually solved through gambling matches. Thus, all the members are also good gamblers. Hierarchy Leading family '''Momobami family (桃喰)' (Members: Kirari Momobami & Ririka Momobami): Unknown, ''but they possess control over Hyakkaou Academy and other branches. Other branches * '''Jabami family' (蛇喰) '(Members: Yumeko's sister (formerly) & Yumeko Jabami): Unknown * '''Totobami family (等々喰) '(Members: Terano Totobami & Yumi Totobami): Unknown * 'Inbami family (陰喰) '(Members: Miyo Inbami (formerly part of the '''Yobami family)): Medicine business (poisons) * Yobami family (陽喰) (Members: Miri Yobami (formerly part of the Inbami family)): Medicine business (medication) * Honebami family (骨喰) (Members: Miroslava Honebami): “Cleaning-up” business, meaning getting rid of the all the impurities in the family. * Mushibami family (蟲喰) (Members: Erimi Mushibami): Torturing business * Warakubami family (和楽喰) (Members: Sumika Warakubami): Entertainment business * Obami family (尾喰) (Members: Rin Obami & Ibara Obami): Unknown, but they're known for being good swindlers (a person who uses deception to deprive someone of money or possessions). * Komabami family (狗喰) '(Members: Nozomi Komabami): Unknown, but they might have something to do with animals. Former members *'Rei's family (Members: Rei Batsubami): Unknown - ''Previous family banished from the clan due to a clan conflict. **However, after her gamble with Yumeko, Rei alone became part of the clan once again under a new name. *[[Yumeko's sister|'Yumeko's sister']]:' After betting everything she had and losing in a clan conflict, she was banished. Batsubami family A lot of members of the family are defeated in clan's conflicts. The last thing someone can bet is their humanity. While losing it, they become livestock to the rest of the clan. They aren't treated like humans anymore and have to serve the rest of the families. This treatment is what inspired Kirari Momobami to establish the housepet system within academy. Whenever someone gets banished from the clan, they become a member of the “'''Batsubami family (×喰)” and lose their former names. All members of the Batsubami family get their hands marked with a tattoo to signify their low rank. It is usually nearly impossible for a Batsubami's to get back into the clan, since they have no other rights and also can't participate in family matches. However, the leader of the clan has the choice to let the banished member be a part of the clan again. Rei Batsubami is an example of one as her family was banished many generations ago, but eventually she managed to gain back her position in the clan with a new name. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' Kirari Momobami had to leave the school in order to hold a meeting with the rest of the families, but she sent Ririka Momobami to pretend to be her. The families were very upset and discussed wildly about them losing money, which made Ririka tell them to shut up and exclaimed how worthless and greedy all of them are and that she is ashamed to be part of their family. She then invited them to the academy to challenge her and try to take her throne. Kirari had already planned to hold the election at that point, since she said the reason she must leave, was Yumeko Jabami practically taking over the school. ''Kakegurui XX'' During the presidential election, after Kirari Momobami put her seat on the line, the children of the main families arrived at the academy. Because when she announced the winner would be the next head of the family, all the adults freaked out, finally seeing a chance to get rid of Kirari and sent their kids there. They plan to work together, to not only become president of the school, but also to banish Kirari from the family. Terano Totobami is leading the whole operation and is also most determined to beat her. She also brought Rei Batsubami there as a joker of sorts. Each of the members went on to gamble mostly on their own and gain votes. Most of them took on Yumeko Jabami at one point, since she seems to be a threat to them. Yumeko acts so similar to Kirari so that she wouldn't be a good fit for a new leader either, if she would happen to win the election. However, while some like Miroslava Honebami and Sumika Warakubami see the bigger picture and are ready to work together, others like Rin Obami or Erimi Mushibami are more selfish as they want only themselves at the top. So, there is like usual some fighting inside of the clan as well. One of the main events was when Terano supposedly unveiled her masterplan which would guarantee them victory over Kirari. Rei was supposed to hold an auction and get the votes from the Student council members. But it turned out, that Rei was actually turning her back on the entire clan and tried to avenge someone, who had previously been devoured. Rei's plan to defeat the clan and become head of the family herself almost worked, but Yumeko managed to outsmart her. The clan then worked against Rei in order to beat her. However, after a risky gamble with Yumeko, Rei actually got back into the clan under a new name, since she impressed Kirari. The rest of the clan is now still working on the same goal (which is take down Kirari) and Terano has to come up with a new plan. Trivia *Rei Batsubami doesn't exist in the manga, but she appears in the anime. *Erimi Mushibami is the only one that doesn't wear a school uniform as she wears a Gothic Lolita outfit. *In Kakegurui (Kakkokari), the Momobami clan is introduced by Runa Yomozuki, who refers to them as the "Bamis" (喰ーズ). This causes a misunderstanding with other characters who think they are a new idol unit. Category:Characters